nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonstone
Karla Sofen was once a respected psychiatrist who trained under the tutelage of the criminal Doctor Faustus. She even assisted Doctor Faustus in his grandiose attempt to take control of Manhattan Island. Faustus' plans never came to fruition however, due to the efforts of Captain America. As Cap rounded up Faustus' men, Sofen hid herself inside the baggage compartment of the doctor’s private 747, thus evading capture. She later used her psychiatric credentials to gain access to the prison cell of Byron Becton – the original Moonstone. Using hypnosis, she convinced Becton that he was in fact a hideous, loathsome monster. The psychological trauma was so severe that it caused his body to reject the moonstone within him. Energized by the emotional rush, Karla was able to absorb the essence of the moonstone through a sheer act of will. The intensity of the transfer was so great that it even granted Karla the ability to absorb Becton's Moonstone armor into her own bodily tissue. With Becton now powerless, Karla Sofen became the new Moonstone. The Moonstones Karla uses are gravity-based. Acquiring the second moonstone increased her powers significantly. While not as powerful as Graviton, she is very formidable in battle. She currently only possesses one Moonstone, but she absorbed enough power from a second to maintain a of number of new abilities before its destruction. *'Superhuman Strength:' She is superhumanly strong. Karla was originally capable of lifting up to 10 tons. Since acquiring the second moonstone, her strength has been dramatically increased to an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Speed:' Karla is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Karla's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Karla's bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to certain forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. She is able to withstand great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, powerful energy blasts or falls from great heights, that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human though she would suffer little to no injury herself. However, she is as vulnerable to conventional ballistic and bladed weaponry as any ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility': Karla's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Karla could also allow the Earth's gravitational pull to propel her. To the casual viewer this would make her appear to disappear or teleport. *'Minor Molecular Control:' She can instantaneously change into/alter her costume. *'Gravitikinesis:' Karla can reduce or increase gravity's pull on an object or person. *'Intangibility:' She can make herself and other persons intangible by reducing her or the person's body's specific gravity. *'Light Generation:' Karla can generate a blinding luminescence. *'Photon Blasts:' She can fire powerful blast of concentrated photons from her hands. Category:Antagonists Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:Organization